projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldritch Moon Draft! ¦ Magic: The Gathering
Jared battles people in Magic: The Gathering Online with his Lashweed Lurker. Synopsis Jared is playing Eldritch Moon Draft in Magic The Gathering online. These are some awesome matches. Jared plays against a green-white team. Jared's opening hand wasn't all that great. Jared decides to take damage rather than blocking. The game glitches, and Jared has to discard a lot of cards. Jared manages to clear two creatures off the board. However, Jared does not have the upper hand and is running out of options. Jared hangs on with one life point left! Jared concedes the first game as there was no way he could win. Jared lost 26-1. Jared promises that he does better in the second match. He has a better hand to start this time. Jared kept this hand because there was one really strong card in there. The Enlightened Maniac is a great card for Jared to use. Jared's opponent can block any attack Jared makes. Jared removes the card that is preventing this and attacks. Jared forces the opponent to waste a turn, knowing what card he is drawing. Unsubstantiate does a lot of damage, allowing all his cards to attack dealing 11 damage. His opponent chooses not to block. Jared outnumbers Jared's creatures and attacks, forcing a block. Jared's opponent continues to hang on. Jared went blue-green because it was his first pick in his first pack. All of Jared's opponents are tapped, and Jared attacks winning 14 - -8. Jared goes on to the last round. Jared is lacking mana. Jared waits until turn 4. Jared's opponent is banking on his spirits to give him more points. Jared can get rid of his opponents two best cards. Jared gets a land card into play. Jared confidently makes a big attack taking his opponent from 23 to 15. Jared can wipe out his opponent's board. His opponent concedes the game. Jared dominated the game for the second and third rounds. Jared can move on to the second match against someone else who won their first fight. Jared explains the cards in his hand. Jared is in trouble. Both players call each other's bluff. Jared's opponent plays one of the best cards in the set. Jared's cards are practically worthless. Jared needs land cards and is not getting them. Jared lets his card die to use up time. Jared has to throw a creature into the field and hope for the best. Jared's opponent is dominating the board with a lot of creatures. Jared draws three cards - none of which are lands. Jared's opponent transforms its cards. Jared concedes the battle. This round ended very badly for Jared. They go into the second round. Jared keeps his hand - even though he shouldn't have. Jared is attacked, and he blocks it. Jared can get some creatures onto the board. After 7 rounds, there has been no combat. Jared allows one of his cards to be sacrificed so that he can have a card in his graveyard. Jared can cast Pray Upon, giving himself an advantage. His opponent brings back the monsters that Jared just killed. Jared has ideas and bides his time even though his opponent appears to have the upper hand. Jared's opponent transforms, and Jared taps all his cards. Jared attacks for 13 damage. Jared gets attacked for 14 damage worth two creatures. Jared's opponent only has two blockers. Jared draws a Lashweed Lurker, which removes a blocker, allowing Jared to attack with all his cards and wins 6 - -6. That was a very close match. There is one more round to go. Jared has a lot of mana, but nothing else so he redraws. Jared draws a Lashweed Lurker again. Jared gets rid of 3 of his opponent's lands. Jared builds up his mana. Jared gets bought down to 9 life points. He sets down his Lashweed Lurker. Jared's opponent is in trouble with his land after Jared gets rid of most of them. Jared has control of the board. Jared's opponent takes the 5 points of damage. Jared powers up his Lashweed Lurker. Jared's opponent makes Jared's characters fight each other. Jared deals 5 more damage to his opponent. Jared begins to outnumber his opponent with his Lashweed Lurkers. Jared deals 7 more damage. Jared blocks an attack. Jared's opponent ends up conceding. Jared loves his Lashweed Lurker. Jared is 2-0, and is excited to be able to go through 3-0 as he has never done that before. Jared goes into match 3. Both players are 2-0. Jared redraws his hand, and gets a good hand this time. Jared's opponent is playing black-red, which is a weaker deck. Jared brings back his Lashweed Lurker. Jared loses 1 point, but his opponent doesn't do anything else. Jared's opponent doesn't seem to be getting the cards he needs. Jared is hit with 5 more damage. Jared clears his opponent's board, and deals 5 damage. Jared's opponent does nothing on his turn, so Jared deals 5 more damage. Jared continues to deal more damage, and Jared's opponent concedes the game. Taking damage early on doesn't matter if you play the cards right. Jared keeps his hand even though it isn't very strong. Jared's Lashweed Lurker keeps on popping up! Jared is struggling to find land cards. Jared gets more mana, but can't do anything with it yet. Jared is hit with 10 damage, and finally finds an Island. He is then dealt another 6 damage, down to 4. Jared uses his Lashweed Lurker and destroys his opponents token, evening the playing field. Jared's Lashweed Lurker is destroyed with Certain Death. Jared loses. He kept a hand he shouldn't have. Jared keeps his hand. Jared thinks his opponent has tricks. Jared's opponent wastes a strong card to get rid of one of Jared's weak ones. Jared takes three damage to even the score. Jared hits his opponent for 6 damage, and takes his Lashweed Lurker out of the graveyard and uses it. Jared clears his opponent's board. His opponent loses a lot of life points. Jared's opponent strengthens his card to destroy Jared's lurker, but Jared counters it, clearing the board. Jared deals 8 damage to win, and wins 3-0 for the first time! Jared discusses what he won. He had a lot of close matches. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos